Work on control of the insulin and growth hormone are underway. We have clarified during the past year the interactions of ketones and the receptor for insulin, noting that pH-induced decreases of insulin binding are counteracted by concomitant increases of ketone concentration. The interaction of estrogen and progesterone with the growth hormone and insulin receptor is currently being studied. Studies during the current year will investigate the effect of DCA on hepatic lipid synthesis and the effect of estrogens and ketones on hepatic receptors for insulin and growth hormone.